In recent years, polymer (macromolecule) materials have been increasingly used in various fields. As the materials are increasingly used, the characteristics of a surface or an interface of the polymer as well as polymer properties as a matrix have been important for polymer materials according to the fields. In particular, in recent years, polymer materials capable of forming a polymer surface that can recognize biomolecules such as DNA, proteins, and cells are expected to be applied to micro-total analysis systems (μ-TAS), microarrays, SPR chips, and personalized medical treatment.
DNA chips used for analyzing the base sequence of DNA or DNA fragments are detection tools made by fixing a large number of DNA or a large number of DNA fragments or nucleotide derivatives such as synthetic oligonucleotides, as molecules of DNA detection (probe molecules) on the surface of a solid-phase substrate. Representative DNA chips are microarrays in which a large number of probe molecules are aligned and fixed on a solid-phase carrier such as a slide glass. With the advent of the DNA chips, expression, mutation, polymorphism, and the like of genes have been able to be efficiently examined in a short period. However, a technique for aligning a large number of DNA fragments or oligonucleotides on the surface of the solid-phase substrate in high density and in a stable state is required for fabrication of the DNA chip.
In Patent Document 1, a measurement chip made by fixing peptide nucleic acid (PNA) on a solid-phase substrate through covalent bonds is disclosed. In Patent Document 1, an example of producing the measurement chip on which a molecular-recognition surface made by fixing avidin as a probe molecule is produced is disclosed. The molecular-recognition surface is formed by a method of immersing a glass substrate on which a metal such as chromium and gold has been vapor-deposited into an ethanol solution of 11-mercaptoundecanoic acid having a thiol group for 24 hours to form an organic thin film layer on the metal vapor deposited layer and thereafter adding an avidin solution dropwise onto the thin film layer. The avidin-fixed surface recognizes PNA having biotin and fixes PNA. The DNA fragment bonded and fixed to PNA through hybridization is detected by using a surface plasmon resonance phenomenon.
In Patent Document 2, a method of preparing a molecular-recognition surface as a biotin recognition surface on which biotin as a molecular probe is fixed on a substrate is disclosed. The molecular-recognition surface is formed by applying a solution of a compound containing silane, poly(ethylene oxide), and biotin as reactive sites with the substrate onto the substrate such as a silicon wafer, glass, or polystyrene for a culture substrate by spin coating.